Thank You
by maleija
Summary: with an OC. Itachi has let the wolf girl into his heart and lets her know after a quick sparring match


yo wassup? yeah this not related to any story.. sorry.

character info:** Misami Ookaminu- a 17 year old girl. apart of the Oomkaminu clan, a clan of hunters and trackers that can transform into werewolves at will. During the full moon and new moon they can transform into full grown wolves. With much training members can turn into full wolves at will. Misami is the exception. She technically has power that rivals that of the bijuu but she has not tapped into it. Unlike her clan, she is a terrible fighter. To make up for this she has sharpened her skills as a hunter and tracker. She is fast, silent, and deadly when on missions. Her dad, the second in command, has deemed her a disgrace to the clan because she has the power to rival the bijuu but cannot fight to save her life. As a child he locked her up and all the kids made fun of her and treated her poorly. She was shown no love. One day she broke out and kept escaping only to face severe consequences from her father and mother. Akatsuki decided to buy her and use her to track down the bijuu they had not captured yet. Itachi put up the most money for her so Misami only listens to him. She has decided to dedicate her life to him because he got her out of her hell of a home.**

this is just a random scene after some time being with akatsuki

* * *

"You look stronger, Misami."

I turned around, panting. "Thanks Itachi" Sweat rolled down the side of my face and drenched my hair. I continued to do my cool down stretches.

"But you're still not on my level," he whispered smugly into my ear. When the fuck did he get so close? Body heat radiated off of him and suffocated me. He stepped back, smirking at my faint blush. Itachi always found a way to use my attraction to him against me. The fucker.

I shook my head. "I'll never be on your level. I don't copy I'm original… plus mines is way better," I smiled he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Itachi playfully slapped the back of my head, hard.

"Ouch!" I glared at him as a rubbed the back of my head.

"Still think so?"

"Yes!"

We started fighting. I was on defense as it used up less energy allowing me time to recover and think of a plan of attack. I could go feral on him and transform but that wouldn't be fair to him. Then again it might because he's Itachi. I went into a bridge to avoid a kick to my head and turned over leg out, sweeping him off his feet. He didn't fall only jumped out of the way; damn. He threw me into the air and appeared above me. I blocked his elbow and rammed the heel of my palm into his chin. His head snapped back. I kneed him in his stomach and then kicked him toward the ground. He barely broke his fall and I jumped on him before he could regain his posture.

I had Itachi sprawled out on his back, one hand on his throat, the other supporting me, one knee pressing dangerously close to manhood, and the other knee by his waist. My fingernails and canines got sharper and slightly longer. I was in "kill position".

"Ha," I smiled, panting. "Pinned you." I could feel his heavy breathing and quick pulse.

"Not quite."

"Huh?"

Itachi moved. I ended up on my back. He had me in my own kill position. Great.

"Still not better than me," he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I whimpered and whined under my breath at how he was making me feel and at the pressure he was putting on me. He only smirked smugly.

My choke chain collar jingled as he fingered it. Itachi was sweating but I was sweating more. Sitting up Itachi pulled me up into a sitting position in front of him. Why is he looking at me like that? Why does it look like he wants to do more than tease me right now? Red flags of caution waved around in my head. My eyes widened as his lowered while he slid a hand to the base of my skull. My heart beat sped up and I was paralyzed as my mind processed what was about to happen. It was a kissed induced Tsukiyomi. Itachi's lips, soft and warm, were on mine, kissing me. He parted my closed lips with his and sucked slowly on my bottom lip. His free hand found its way to my side under my shirt.

"You're mine, Misami," Itachi spoke low, almost sleepily. "No one else's. You're all mine."

He kissed my neck, bit it hard, and buried his face where he bit me. I barely heard him whisper the words "I won't ever leave you. I'm done destroying what love". I found the strength to move again and slowly wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back. On the ground our sweat mixed and pooled around him on the ground as we kissed again.

"Thank you.." I spoke softly into his lips. He smiled, kissing me.


End file.
